


Let Me Fly You To The Moon

by Shoot1984



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Gift Giving, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Yuletide, Yuletide 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984
Summary: D’yer wanna be a spaceman and live in the sky?诺有很多逃脱现实的浪漫幻想，而利亚姆知道如何让其中一个成真。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Let Me Fly You To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Fly You To The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482818) by Anonymous. 



我环抱住粗糙的树干，用尽全力，蹬上一根树枝。继续抓扯，蹭破了些皮，然后我终于把自己送到了最下层的枝丫里，开始尽我所能地快速向上。等到我向后低头时，离地的高度让我有些晕眩，我把面前的树干抱得更紧，尖锐的枝划破了一根手指。我皱着眉骂了几句，接着继续向上，直到纤细的树枝快撑不住，然后我把自己挤在枝丫中间，深呼吸一口，满是周身枝叶的清新。  
在这个高度我可以看到好远，穿过深色的砖瓦房顶，穿过平常挡住视线的树篱，穿过家那边绿色的山头。看向那个方向让我紧张，于是我扭过头，望向天空。早晨的暴雨过后，天上只有寥寥几片云，太阳在落下，月亮缓缓升起，残留的日光下，新月是苍白的。  
昨天父亲打的地方还在疼，我不想回家。树枝压过淤青时还有阵痛，但我的思绪飘得好远，远到我可以低头，看着地球像个又大又圆的蓝白交错的大理石。我在想象月球或者飞船里的生活，在那上面离这个糟糕透顶的小镇那么远，远离这些悲惨的总想拉着我一起沉沦的人们。  
老师们，总像鲨鱼那样追着我不放因为我没去上学。其他的那些男孩，无时不刻带着他们操蛋的好胜心搞得我一刻不能放松。还有我那所谓的爹，彻头彻尾的渣滓，每呼吸一口气就让这个家离地狱更近一步。  
逃离他们所有人，想做什么想说什么就他妈的去做去说，这就是我想要的一切。而在我的太空船里就能实现。我闭上眼想象自己在即将升空的驾驶舱里，在一个小时间穿越云层攀上上千米的高空，身后是蒸汽留下的轨迹，而我正冲向自由。我想象飞船进入轨道后那完美的孤独与安静，没有人来烦我，没有人能靠近我，只有星星在我头顶，云层在我脚下。  
熟悉的声音从山的另一头传来打断了我的梦，我无奈地叹口气，睁开了眼。模糊地我能听见你们俩在说些什么。  
“你觉得他在哪，Paul？”  
“他在那棵树上。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“他总是在那儿。”  
“我打赌他不在。”  
“噢，是吗？你赌多少？”  
“二十磅。”  
“好。”  
你们俩走近我的天堂，站在树脚。透过浓密的树叶我只能依稀看见你们。  
“诺，”Paul喊道，“妈妈让你现在就回家吃饭。”  
我不出声，祈求着你们能就这么走开让我在这睡去。我知道这不可能，但我依然这样希望着。  
“他不在这儿，Paul！付钱！”我听到你说。  
好吧，我不能让你得逞。  
“喂，利亚姆！你的二十磅没了！”我大喊。  
你剁脚，声音里满是不爽。我愉快地微笑起来，让你难受也太简单了。于是我决定，为了能看看你输了钱的表情，或许我可以选择下来。  
我一沾地，Paul就缠着你要钱，然后你夸张地掏了掏口袋翻出一颗硬币，像是要递给Paul的样子，接着在他伸过手来时扔到地上。你跑回家，我和Paul大笑。  
“我觉得他真的很喜欢输钱，”Paul捡起硬币时沾沾自喜道。“他总是打些垃圾赌。”  
“他只是觉得自己永远是对的。如果他觉得月亮是紫的，他一样会和你打赌。”我们又笑了，开始走回家。我们在街区小孩玩耍的空地上找到踢着碎石土块的你。你没抬头，不停地生气地把土块踢到空中。  
“走啦，利亚姆，”Paul对你喊。  
“不要！”你吼回去。  
“不听妈的话会挨打的。”我加上这句，对上你的眼睛。  
你盯着我们一会儿，然后沉默地跟上我和Paul。你昨天看到我被打了，我知道每当爹打我或者Paul的时候你总是吓得半死。不过被打的一般还是我。  
你小跑上前跟在我的身旁，你的小短腿得迈开很大的步子才能跟紧。我们安静了一会儿。  
“你为什么总在树上？”你问我，拐过弯就到家的时候。  
“我喜欢想象自己是个太空人。”  
“在树上？”你满脸的疑惑。  
我翻了个白眼。“在树上离天空更近。”  
“你说得还挺有道理的样子，Noelie G,”Paul插句嘴，我朝他吐了下舌头。Paul在我们之前先进了家，而你紧紧握住我的手穿过门廊。

*  
爱上你并非突然，但意识到这一点是的。  
我躺在床上，安静地拨弄吉他弦写着歌，我知道我该睡了不然明天上班会很累，而你正悄悄地溜进家没吵醒任何人，这点你可是非常熟练。  
你走近，靠在衣柜上，满身烟酒味。你脱光衣服丢进脏衣篮，全身只剩内裤，而我发现自己无法把目光从你身上移开一瞬。我开始意识到你光滑的皮肤和宽阔的肩背是那么奇异地让我着迷，但当你转过身爬上床时，我又迅速转过眼盯着笔记本。当你站在我的面前，看向我溢满爱的双眼时，那种奇异感爬满我的脸，我抬头给了你一个晚安吻，我的唇贴上你的，然后一阵电流感酥麻全身（行吧，其实在那个年龄我们还在互相亲吻着晚安对我来说已经够奇怪了，但当时一切感觉都再平常不过）。  
那阵电流在那瞬间变成一下汹涌的电击，但我尽全力掩饰一切，双唇分开后小声说道“晚安Our Kid”。我那时头脑一片混乱甚至听不见你的回答。我悄悄地看着你溜进我们的床，你身上每根肌肉的牵动对我而言都像个奇迹，而就在那时我知道我真的完了，大概会被打下地狱如果地狱真的存在的话。光是看着你我的心就狂跳不止，你在被子下乱动，胸膛半露在外，枕头下压着一只手臂，你缓缓步入梦乡，脸上是平静和天使般的漂亮。我在心底里狠狠地诅咒自己，强迫着双眼从完美的你身上移开看向我的笔记本。  
但当我重新读那些我写的歌词，我发现他们也是关于你的，我的心在我意识到之前就已经关注你太久。  
但一切还好，一切还好  
你我有何资格分辨是非？  
你依然想我所想吗？  
在这坐下我们就能知道  
我们可以聊聊天找出共同  
我们可以暂时忘掉失落  
我们可以忘记这座小镇的生活  
这座小镇里除了吉他只有一个人能给我带来快乐。而我知道，当我逃离这儿时我得带上他。  
*  
即使在我们逃离曼彻斯特后你的偷溜技巧依然十分有用。不知怎的，乐队成员从没抓到过你来我的酒店房间。他们倒是抓到过我几次，但我总是能脱身。  
你在半夜到这儿，其他的人还在楼下酒吧喝嗨。我们点燃一根大麻，躺在一起。我望向窗外的月。  
“你在想什么？”你嘟嘟囔囔。  
我转过头看向你。“我只是希望自己能是个宇航员。”  
你滑稽地看着我。“你真他妈是个怪咖，真的。”  
我只是朝你扮了个鬼脸然后转过身去。我想告诉你为什么，但我知道你不关心，所以我闭了嘴。如果我是个宇航员我能带着你去到太空这样我们就能为所欲为做自己，没有人知道，没有人在意。我会把你的名字写进每一首歌然后每时每刻用尽全力地唱出来，没人能在那儿评判对错。你可以随时地吻我，而我不必躲闪害怕被谁发现。我的双眼能无时不刻看向你而不必用墨镜掩盖，你要是想的话你甚至可以整日地赤身裸体随便乱逛。我能永远地爱着你，不会有女友的打断。在太空里我们会是自由的。  
我感到你的手臂环着我，温暖的皮肤紧贴着我的后背。“我希望自己能是个水手。”出乎意料地你开口。  
“嗯，看来这张床上不止我一个怪人。”我评价道。  
“我们应该整艘船，Noelie。”  
“为什么？”  
“我们可以去远航。只有我们两个。没有那些他妈的狗仔四处乱晃，没有女朋友，没有粉丝，什么都没有。只有我们两个。”  
也许你真的懂我，我转身进入你的拥抱，我看着你。  
“我们得学会怎么划船，我是说真的，不然会死。”  
“我们真的能整艘船？”  
“额，对，我的黑卡都可以买架他妈的私人飞机，但重点是——”  
“我要间卧室，”你打断我，然后又暂停一下仔细思考。“还要个酒吧。”  
我笑了。“你就只知道这些吗？”我逗你玩。“做爱和酒精？”  
“主要是做爱。”你回答，然后在我的脖子上留下一个温柔缓慢的咬痕。你从来不会留下印记，但我知道你希望你能够如此，我也是。不，等等，不对，你确实留下过印记，那次我们在巡演，于是那之后的一周我都得穿上他妈的高领来隐藏。总是有那么多双眼睛盯着。  
或许我们确实可以搞艘船。划船应该不会太难。你的吻慢慢地遍满我的全身于是那个远航计划暂时地就放在了一边。  
第二天，床上只有我一个人，一墙之隔的Bonehead还打着呼噜。我拿出那个旧的笔记本，以前的歌词还在上面，我继续写下去，这次更像是给我自己的提醒。  
这座小镇让你长大  
你的所有梦想随着沙流走  
好笑的是你在长大梦想也在变换  
你不再想当个宇航员，你更想要钱  
偷梦的人在一旁蠢蠢欲动  
但如果你依然想当个宇航员，一切都还不算太晚

*  
你从身后冲向我，用力地抱紧我，在我的脸颊上留下一串轻柔的吻。我喘不上气泄出笑，我想挣脱，但你抱得很紧。  
“我写了首歌，our kid，”你宣布道，看得出你太想让我听听。  
“噢，是吗？你觉得这样就能让我工作稍微轻松点吗？”我只是开个玩笑，但你在这上面总是很认真。  
“我觉得是的，嗯。”你十分自信，在我耳后轻语。  
“你觉得这样讨好我就能让我在专辑里放首烂歌的话，你想多了朋友。”我在笑，而你在我的耳后按下几个吻。  
“才不是烂歌，”你在亲吻间余淘气地说，“它比你的有些歌都还要好，Big mouth。”  
“Big mouth？我？说真的——”在那一刻我准备好一顿笑骂，但然后就是乐队成员走近的声音，我们只好分开装作一切正常。Alan和Gem走进排练室，朝吉他架旁的我们打了招呼。Andy在他们后跟进来，提着他的吉他盒。  
我们慢慢习惯了新的乐队阵容，Gem和Andy，巡演路上认识的。都是挺好的兄弟，但我不知道他们能不能接受，所以比起吓跑他们，我们最好还是小心些。慢慢的他们会习惯的。  
“喂，our kid写了首新歌，”我对所有人宣布，“想听听吗？”  
你拿起木吉他坐在凳子上开始弹奏。我不知道我在期待些什么，但不会是首完美的流行情歌。  
昨晚与夜莺畅谈整晚  
她带着我飞到不远处  
她是我脑子里的小飞行员  
唱着情歌消磨时光  
我要写首歌让她知道  
把她付出的爱都奉还  
聊着还没到来的美好未来  
从未在任何人身上感到这份爱  
她与众不同  
她与众不同  
她与众不同  
唱完后你抬头问房间里的所有人，“怎么样？”在所有的祝贺中，我有些吃惊，你居然为我写了首情歌。我想现在就跳在你身上吻你，但我所做的只是尽量平静地说：“好吧，这就是我们下一首单曲。”  
你怀疑地看着我，“你没开玩笑？”  
我摇头。“没有，而且会在A面，必须的。”直到其他人都同意了你才相信我，然后你向我投来我至今记忆犹新的一瞬目光。那个晚上我们在民宿里的做爱可能太过大声，以至于第二天早餐后Andy都用惊恐的眼神看着我们，但至少我们还没把他吓跑。我猜，他见我们所见。  
*  
我们重又欣喜地回到巡演。巡演刚开始那会总是最美好的时光，那会我们可以只有彼此，或者说比往常更多地拥有对方。意大利的演出后，我们有几天空闲，于是我们租了艘私人游艇，甩开乐队其他人在地中海上一起度过肮脏的夜。船长带着他的男友，他们承诺守口如瓶，一如我们。金钱的力量真是惊人。  
远离海岸，远离肮脏的人群和拥挤的街道，海洋随着风裹挟进我的头发，这是我感到最自由的时刻。我们不断朝陆地望去直到它变成地平线那端的一条黑色，直到你除了翻滚的浪和明亮开阔的天空外目无一物时，你紧紧抱住我，并在接下来的二十四小时里几乎没松开手。  
我们蹒跚走下甲板，然后好好利用我们的房间和船长以及他的爱人善良留下的礼物。夜晚，我们在甲板上，在银河下做爱，银色的月投下影子，我们几乎看不见彼此，但对方的触摸仍能点燃肌肤下的火焰。分享一个无人打搅的夜晚对我们而言才是一份特殊的真正的礼物，也是最珍贵的之一。第二天清晨，我们只是躺在白色床单上，水果，酒，以及毫不留情地挑逗彼此的言语和唇。  
中午时你把我拖上甲板呼吸新鲜空气，也顺便去游泳。  
“嗷，来嘛，our kid，保证不会让你淹死。”  
你想让我和你一起去到海里。可惜希望渺茫，我不会游泳。“我就要坐在这张可爱的椅子上看着你被鲨鱼吃掉。所以别问了。”  
你耸肩，甩掉短裤和衬衫，然后从船上赤裸着栽进海里，我的心跳到嗓子眼，直到我看到你湿透的脑袋从浪潮里冒出，你对着我笑，像个偷到棒棒糖的十岁小孩。你躺在海面上漂浮，我在脑海里记下这一幕，好希望自己真的有个相机。我的脑子里有一整本你的影集，每一张我都愿偷偷珍藏不与任何人分享。  
船长给我们准备一顿不错的冷餐，简直完美，你从水里出来像鲨鱼一样风卷残云，然后又像品尝餐后甜点那样吞掉我。  
当我们知道晚些时候就会靠岸时，我们又一次探出来感受阳光，这次是在游艇尾部，向大海告别，向我们的避难所告别。我几乎快哭出来，但你却一直逗着我笑。  
*  
关于你的记忆总是美好的。但如果我更现实一点，还有很多记忆不那么美好。不是那些争吵，而是你我因为我们生活中的现实和谎言而被迫分开的时候。  
最糟糕的就是生日，因为我永远不能只和你庆祝。成年后那样的机会我似乎一只手都能数出来。但尽管有着其他人的在场，四十岁生日对我而言却没那么糟。  
“生日快乐，our kid。”你递给我一个单调的棕色信封。我抬眉，有些好奇在这些糟糕的生日里你能送我什么。我甚至觉得会是一张写着我的名字的死亡证明书，打开信封，出乎意料地是一小块闪闪发光的小物件。我拿起它，发现是张门票，不是那种普通的演唱会门票，而更像是用纯银铸成，比起写更像是刻着字的那种。我看到的第一个词是我的名字，我借着微弱的光认出那些字。  
一号太空飞船  
银河系处女航

宇航员：诺·加拉格尔  
出发日期：待定  
始发地：美国宇航中心，地球  
目的地：地球以上十一公里

有那么几秒钟我愣在原地，翻来覆去地读着那些字，奋力想要读懂。  
“你需要老花镜吗？”有人脱口而出，所有人都笑了。他们的笑声给我一瞬的隐私，给我一瞬间重整思绪，我望向你，对上你的双眼，电流一如过去无数次那样穿过你我。我又看向那张船票，然后又望向你，答案写在你的脸上：你是那么的懂我，你知道这对我意味着什么，手中这份礼物蕴藏的感情是那么深。  
我靠向你把你揽入一个拥抱，你抱得好紧，像害怕我会在下一秒突然消失抓不住，我也同样地用力，松开前你偷偷在我的脖子上咬下一个吻。  
“这太完美了。”我温柔地对你说，有一个客人问：“那是什么？”  
我抬起头看向所有人然后微笑，“是张太空船的船票。”  
“拜托，到底是什么？”  
我举起来，其他人终于意识到我没说错，我享受着所有人眼里的惊讶。  
“你知道还有谁和你同行吗，our kid？”  
“谁？”  
“他妈的William Shatner。”  
“科克船长？”  
“如假包换，”你又笑了，“我还要给你准备你的制服，这样你可以当Spock了。”现在你又开起玩笑来了。你知道我一直觉得星际迷航烂得操蛋。  
我做个鬼脸，故意地轻轻地对着其他人说：“我估计会在eBay上把这玩意卖了。”我把它装回信封，所有人都笑了。  
那天晚上我们不能独处，我回到家时Sara准备了生日惊喜。但等待反而能让心里的火烧得更旺。那团火就这么燃烧着直到我们终于见到彼此。你在伦敦市中心订了间酒店，用的假名，一如我们巡演时那样，不过现在保持低调更显重要。那些客房人员十分谨慎，绝对保密。  
电梯直达顶层，你让我进去。显然你不在意价格，即使你已经送了我那么夸张的礼物：水晶吊灯，奢侈得太他妈过分的家具，桌脚甚至雕成了兽脚，三角钢琴，巨大的果篮里盛满酒和烟，或许还有什么独角兽的眼泪，光是这些就能猜到你花了多少。大理石咖啡桌上一大卷大麻就放在果篮旁，我们拿着它，还有酒走进卧室，打开所有的窗帘，像两个傻逼一样在阳台上抽着大麻，橙色的月亮在肮脏的空中跃过伦敦的天际线。  
即使已经过去那么多年，有些时候我依然需要些药物刺激才能让自己完全投入和你做爱。我想那份禁忌感依然永远地存在于我的大脑里。让我愤怒的是，当我独自一人想着你时要不了几分钟我就能到，但真的和你共处一室时则需要一整个小时加上一卷大麻我才能硬起来。等到我磕得够嗨的时候，你把我拽入那张巨大的双人床脱下我的衣服，全身全心地取悦我直到太阳最后升起。我们高潮了两次，距离上一次这样已经过去太多年。  
我们沉醉于彼此的目光中，直到天的那边出现微光，黎明走来，从灰白到金黄，咽掉最后一滴酒以及果篮里的零食，然后我们终于睡去。  
“诺？”你对我说，我抬起眼看着你，疑惑地皱着眉。“你开心吗？”  
这出乎意料地问到了我。我不知道你是在指什么：只是今夜，还是总的来说，所以我只好两个都回答。“我现在很开心，”我说。“你总是能让我开心，our kid。”你漂亮的笑容点亮整张脸然后又把我拽进一个深沉的吻，你温柔得过分地抱着我，对着我的耳朵轻轻说了句“我爱你”当作晚安。  
下午我醒来时你已经走了，回到了你的妻子身边。枕边空空如也，一阵熟悉的悲伤击中我，我湎于那阵突如其来的情绪好久，最后终于坐起身看起你在床头留下的便签。我打开那张折起的酒店便签纸：

Rkid，

我爱你，从这里一直到月亮，再绕回来！

<3利亚姆

P.S.你是这个地球上最性感的人！！！生日快乐

你可能觉得自己不擅长说这些肉麻的话——毕竟当我写的歌太过温柔时你总说它们听起来“哭哭啼啼的”，于是只能让我来唱那些歌——但我知道你的心像颗星星。  
而它也正如星星那般闪耀。

“让我带着你飞向月亮”  
我的目光一直在跟随你  
因为你是我唯一需要的神  
我一直在等待  
直到海水波澜也无法侵蚀我的心


End file.
